Thousand Miles
by WeasleyLover2
Summary: sequal to 'Blurry' Harry/Lavender please r/r, it'd make my day!! What will happen when Voldie goes on a wizard-napping spree? read to find out, not what u would think...***ChApTeRs 4 AnD 5 uP!!!***r/r please
1. One Saturday Morning at 9:00 a.m.

Thousand miles  
  
Chapter one  
  
1 By WeasleyLover2  
  
Hi all! Time for a sequel! This is the sequel to 'Blurry.' You don't necessarily have to read blurry to understand this story, but I'd really appreciate it if you did read the other first and review! Thanx so much!  
  
  
  
It was a bright, sunny day. The kind that makes people in a bad mood want to puke, but makes the people in good moods even happier, which makes the sad ones even sadder and madder, and it shows. And then the happy people see the sad people, can't cheer them up, and become sad too. Each, seeing each other, becomes sadder by the minute. Isn't it odd? (That really has nothing to do with the story, but really. Think about it…)  
  
Anyways; as I said, it was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. If you were in the Gryffindor fifth year girls' dormitory you would hear sleepy angry moans from the bed closest to the window. Lavender groggily sat up. She blinked, adjusting to the light. "And that's what I get for leaving my bed curtains open," she growled as she pulled them closed and lied back down.  
  
Just then the door opened. It was nine o'clock in the morning and everyone else was up, doing their Saturday morning things. But this girl refused to get up. That's why her boyfriend decided to take things into his own hands.  
  
They'd been going out for four months now, and now mostly everyone in Hogwarts knew about them. (Not that they really cared.) They had about two months left together before summer, and they both wanted to make them the best. Nothing was in their way. Well, they'd be taking their O.W.L.'s in a month and a half, but then they'd have two weeks left to their own devices.  
  
He walked over to her bed and opened the side of the curtains that weren't facing the window. She was already asleep again. He rolled his eyes and clambered onto her bed, making sure he made the bed bounce. She groaned and rolled over on her stomach. He grinned. Then he stood up and started jumping on her bed. His head hit the canopy every time he went up, and his feet usually landed very close to her body when he came down.  
  
"Argh!" she rolled over to see who her tormentor was. He stopped for a second and gave her a big grin, then continued jumping. "Stop it!" she whined.  
  
"No."  
  
She growled at him, grabbed his feet and pulled him down. She started laughing at the shocked look on his face. That was the thing he least expected. But he started to smile just hearing her laugh.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" she asked him, still giggling.  
  
"Of coarse! And that's why you love me."  
  
She snorted with laughter.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. "I think you're the one off your rocker," then he leaned over and gave her a kiss. She stopped laughing to enjoy the few seconds of his lips on hers. "Now, get up!" he told her as he got off her bed. "Or you'll be too late to enjoy the surprise I have for you…"  
  
But she was already up and headed for the shower. "Give me twenty minutes," she said as she grabbed her towel and shut the bathroom door.  
  
Harry grinned at the closed door and went back downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
First chapter done! Not very exciting, just fluff…but I think that I might spin some adventure in this story. All of my stories this far have been romantic fluff; time for a change! I'll wrap some magical megham into this story! Let's see if I can do it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! ( 


	2. A Simple Surprise

Thousand miles  
  
Chapter one  
  
1 By WeasleyLover2  
  
Hi all! Time for a sequel! This is the sequel to 'Blurry.' You don't necessarily have to read blurry to understand this story, but I'd really appreciate it if you did read the other first and review! Thanx so much! And I don't own anything except the plot, and someone could've used it before anyway…blah, blah, blah. You know the routine.  
  
  
  
Harry waited in the common room for about half an hour. Lavender was upstairs getting ready. Ready for what, she didn't know. She finished her hair and went downstairs.  
  
"Morning Sunshine," Harry greeted her as he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Morning! So, where are we going?"  
  
Harry grinned mischievously. "Oh, you'll see."  
  
She pouted and gave him her puppy-dog eyes. He laughed and looked away. They both knew that he couldn't resist that look, and he knew very well that he couldn't ruin the surprise; it just wouldn't work.  
  
"No. Now come on, or it'll be ruined by the time we get there." And he took her arm and led her out of the portrait hole. There he stopped. "Alright, you'll have to put this on…" and he brought out a red handkerchief.  
  
"You're going to blind-fold me?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Yup, now turn around."  
  
Like the good girlfriend she was she turned around and let him tie the handkerchief over her eyes.  
  
"Alright, now I'm going to lead you there. Don't peek!"  
  
"Ok, I won't."  
  
And he started to lead her down the corridor.  
  
  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
After much stumbling, and being carried down long staircases Harry stopped her. They were outside, she could tell that much.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Shhh," Harry commanded as he let go of her. He moved away.  
  
She stood there, straining her ears to hear anything. She knew he was still there, not too far in front of her. He was doing something, but she had no idea what it was. Suddenly she felt him start to un-tie the blind-fold. It fell off and she opened her eyes.  
  
There was nothing there.  
  
Unless you count the tree that was about ten paces in front of her.  
  
She turned to look at him. "Harry-" but she was cut short by his fingers pressed against her lips. He took her hand and led her around the tree.  
  
She gasped. It was beautiful. There on the other side of the tree was a red and white-checkered blanket. On top of that was a whicker picnic basket, obviously filled with food. Already laid out was two wine-stem glasses filled with what looked like pink champagne. But for some reason it was dark. Harry had some how managed to make their little place dark. She heard him mutter something and candles lit right in front of her eyes. It was a candle-lit picnic.  
  
"Oh Harry! I love it!" she breathed as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
He returned the hug happily. "Shall we eat?"  
  
The couple sat down side by side on the blanket. Harry pulled the traditional picnic foods out of the basket. Plain and old fashioned as it was Lavender loved it.  
  
  
  
After their simple, yet meaningful, meal they laid down side by side on their red and white-checkered blanket.  
  
"Harry I love you," Lavender whispered.  
  
"I love you too Lav."  
  
She rolled on her side to look at him. "You mean it?"  
  
He looked up at her. Her shiny, soft brown wavy hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Some strands had fallen out. He pushed one out of her face and behind her ear. "Of coarse. I'd walk a thousand miles just to see you."  
  
She smiled and kissed him softly. She laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. And they stayed like that, sometimes mumbling words of affection and exchanging sweet kisses.  
  
Harry just happened to look at his watch. It was now 4:00 p.m. As much as he hated it he had to leave.  
  
"Lav?"  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked sleepily, looking up at him.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
She sighed and sat up. "Quidditch." She said, almost disgustedly.  
  
He sat up too. "Yes, but it's only for two hours today. I'll meet you back in the common room, ok?" he kissed her cheek, stood up and held out his hand.  
  
She took it and he helped her up. "Alright. You sure you won't be too tired?" she asked, her motherly side taking over.  
  
He smiled. "Of coarse not. How could I get too tired to be with you?" He took out his wand, and with a flick everything disappeared. With another flick a red rose was in his hand. He gave it to her and kissed her. "I promise I won't be late," he assured her as he started to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was so sweet! Wasn't it romantic? lol next chapter is when things get messy. Review and it'll come out sooner! 


	3. Where Has Harry Gone?

Thousand miles  
  
Chapter three  
  
1 By WeasleyLover2  
  
Hi all! Time for a sequel! This is the sequel to 'Blurry.' You don't necessarily have to read blurry to understand this story, but I'd really appreciate it if you did read the other first and review! Thanx so much! And I don't own anything except the plot, and someone could've used it before anyway…blah, blah, blah. You know the routine.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron? Have you seen Harry?" Lavender asked Ron Weasley from where she sat on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Nope, not since Quidditch practice." He replied flatly. He was coping some of Hermione's notes.  
  
"Me neither," Hermoine quickly piped up and continued on with her research. It may be a Saturday night, but they were working anyway. And of coarse they had to wait for Harry. They were going to sneak to Hogsmead after everyone went to bed. So this was their cover for staying up late.  
  
"Oh," Lavender sighed and sank back into the couch. She had been asking the same question every 15 minutes since Ron had come back from Quidditch practice; alone.  
  
It was now 10:00 p.m. And no one had seen Harry since Quidditch practice that afternoon. 'Where is he?' she thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
12:00 a.m. Midnight. Harry was still nowhere to be found. Lavender looked over at Ron and Hermione. She was sitting on his lap in an armchair next to the couch. They looked a little worried. Lavender was close to tears.  
  
"You guys, I'm worried. What if something bad happened to him?" Lavender said, fingering the rose that she had been absentmindedly holding since Harry had given it to her.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance. Harry was the one who always got into some sort of trouble.  
  
Hermione looked back at Lavender. She noticed how shiny her eyes looked and decided to put up a calm front. "Don't worry Lav. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just came across Fred and George and got sidetracked."  
  
"Or he ran into a very angry Snape." Ron added.  
  
Lavender wasn't convinced. She shook her head. "But he'd be back by now…." she trailed off.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down next to her on the couch. "Yes, you're right. There's no use trying to pretend that nothing's wrong."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"But let's just check the school and grounds for him, just to be sure, ok?" Hermione said smiling gently at her. "Me and you will go together and Ron will go by himself…"  
  
Ron cut in. "Why do I have to be by myself?"  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Because you're tougher than we are." She replied sweetly. "We'll let you have the invisibility cloak, ok Ronnikins?"  
  
Ron seemed satisfied and sat back in his chair again.  
  
"Alright," Lavender agreed. Ron went upstairs to get the cloak.  
  
When he came down Hermione said, "Ok, we'll meet back her in an hour. Ron, what time does your watch say?"  
  
"12:15"  
  
"Ok," she fiddled with her watch so they had the same time. "Let's go," she said as she stood up. Lavender and Ron followed her out the portrait hole. "Ron, you go search the dungeons, the first floor, and the grounds." Hermione told him as he put on the cloak. "We'll search the second floor and up."  
  
They went their separate ways; staying in the shadows, ears pricked for the slightest sound, and eyes glancing nervously for any movement they started their search.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No luck," Ron said as he appeared in front of the two girls who were sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Lavender asked fervently.  
  
"I don't know Lav. I really don't know," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"How about we go to bed and get some rest. We'll think of something in the morning," Ron suggested.  
  
"Yes, come on Lav," and Hermione stood up and headed towards the stairs to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Lavender got up to follow. Ron touched her shoulder and she turned to look at him. "We'll find him, don't worry." He told her soothingly. She looked at him and couldn't help but believe him. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. He returned it. "Now, go to bed and get some rest, you'll need it." She nodded and went up the stairs after Hermione. "Jeeze Harry. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Ron mumbled as he climbed the boys' staircase.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whatever happened to Harry? Will they find him? When? Where will he be? Who will he be with? All this and more coming soon to a chapter near you! lol Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Make sure you keep reviewing! This is where things get real interesting…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where have all the cowboys gone?" 


	4. The Decision and Combat Boots

Thousand miles  
  
Chapter four  
  
1 By WeasleyLover2  
  
  
  
Ok, you know I only own the plot, blah, blah, blah. If you want a disclaimer read the ones in chapter one, two, and three. Don't forget to review! And thanx to all who have so far!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~"Your precious little boyfriend is going to die," an evil face sneered at her. Lavender looked around. She was on a plateau high up in the middle of nowhere. Nothing was living her. There were no plants or living life forms besides people. It was deathly dark and the clouds rolled across the sky above her. The ground beneath her feet was just packed mudd. She looked and saw a few Death Eaters in their black robes standing on the edge of the plateau. One with a snake-like face, blood-red eyes, and a deep black and blue cloak was who she assumed to be Voldemort. She shuddered and noticed he was pointing his wand at something. She followed the direction of where the wand was waving and saw Harry. Unconscious and tied to a wooden pole. He was bleeding in quite a few places and was breathing irregular. She screamed and made to run to him when Voldemort laughed and waved his wand at her. She was hit with a spell and she slumped to the ground in a heap, un-able to move. Voldemort still laughing made his was over to Harry saying, "You're going to die a pathetic death boy. And your girlfriend is going to live only long enough to watch you die." Then he lifted his wand and shouted, "Avada Kede-"~*~  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Lavender screamed as she sat up in bed. She was shaking terrible and was soaking wet from sweat. She looked around wildly and tore open her curtains. Luckily most of the girls in her dorm wore earplugs to bed and didn't hear her scream. She hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash herself off. She wet a washcloth with cold water and started to wipe her face and arms. She looked in the mirror. She saw a pale, scared girl of fifteen staring back at her. She noticed the dark bags under her eyes and started to remember how tired she was. She looked at the clock. She'd only been asleep two hours. And she knew she'd never get back to sleep again. So she hopped in the shower and washed thoroughly.  
  
When she got out not only did she feel better, she had a plan. She dried off and got dressed. She put on some camo cargo pants and a black tank top. She got out her boots and put her hair in a ponytail. She looked in the mirror. If she was going to save Harry she might as well look the part.  
  
She grabbed her wand and some money and shoved them into her pockets. She put on her jacket and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Downstairs she heard talking. 'Oh shit,' She thought. 'How am I going to get out?' She decided to just cast a simple sleeping spell on the people in the common room and slip out. She opened the door, ready to cast the spell, when she noticed the bright red hair of Ron and the light brown curls of Hermione. She sighed with relief and put her wand away.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Hermione asked her as Lavender stepped inside.  
  
"I'm going to find Harry." She told them as she headed for the portrait hole.  
  
"Not without us you aren't," Ron said matter-of-factly. "Just let us go get changed." And with that they were both gone to change.  
  
She started to pace, waiting for them to arrive. In a few minutes they came down, both wearing dark clothes so as not to grab attention.  
  
"Ready?" she asked them. They nodded and followed her out the portrait hole.  
  
"I brought this," Ron whispered as he showed them the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Ron! You're a genius!" Lavender and Hermione exclaimed. He grinned at them and threw the cloak over all three of them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were sitting in the shed that held the Quidditch equipment and the brooms. They were at a loss at where to start looking.  
  
Ron was leaning against the wall. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, thinking hard. Then he realized that there was something in his pocket…"Oy! I almost forgot about this!" he exclaimed as he pulled the parchment out of his pocket. "I got it yesterday, if arrived right after Quidditch practice…" he trailed off, reading it and praying that it had something about Harry in it. The girls hurried over and read over his shoulders.  
  
^#^#^#^ To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Harry Potter has been kidnapped by the Dark Lord. He will be executed as soon as the Lord feels it fit, which will probably be soon. The Lord has returned to home where he was born, and that's where the boy who lived shall die. Cheers!  
  
Death Eater Macnair ^#^#^#^  
  
"Oh lord," Lavender sank to the floor. "Harry!" she sobbed as she started to cry.  
  
"I'm sure Harry is fine," Hermione said, not sounding convincing at all. She let a few tears leak down her cheeks.  
  
Ron looked at the two girls and said, "Well, we'll never know how Harry is unless we go find him!" He looked back down at the letter. "Now, where was the Dark Lord raised again? Little-?"  
  
"Little Hangelton," Hermione piped up.  
  
Ron smiled at her. "Alright, then that's where we shall go." He put the letter back into his pocket and picked up his broom. "Find a broom. It's the only way we'll get there in time."  
  
Hermione took Fred's broom and Lavender took Harry's. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she took it outside and got on.  
  
"Ok, we'll try to fly together and above the clouds. Even if we are dressed in dark clothing we shouldn't risk it," Ron told them. "Stay close." And he pushed off of the ground and into the night.  
  
The girls nodded followed.  
  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
"What? Aren't famous Harry Potter's friends going to come save him? He can't save himself. You've never saved yourself. But now I shall have my revenge. In killing you and you stupid little friends." Voldemort laughed at Harry.  
  
Harry was in the basement of the 'Riddle House.' He was chained to a wall, his wand had been taken away and he'd been beaten a few times so far. He was bleeding and very tired. But he wouldn't give up. He looked Voldemort in the face and said, "They'll come. And don't be so sure that you'll get rid of us in the end."  
  
Voldemort laughed evilly some more. Then said, "Yes, they'll come. And that's exactly what I want them to do. You're the bait. Then they'll come and try to save you. Then they will become the bait. You see? With your friends in my power you won't have a choice but to obey me. This is the end of you Potter. The very end."  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, no! What's going to happen now? Review and you'll find out sooner! I love you all!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KEY:  
  
~*~ Means a dream  
  
And  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Means 'later'  
  
And  
  
^#^#^#^ Means the letter  
  
And  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& Means in Little Hangelton  
  
Got that? ( 


	5. Who/What's in there?

Thousand miles  
  
Chapter five  
  
1 By WeasleyLover2  
  
If you want the disclaimer read chapters 1-3. Which you probably already have since it wouldn't make sense if you didn't…  
  
  
  
  
  
"There it is!" Ron shouted back to the girls. It had been quite an uneventful ride there. They only ran into one other wizard, who didn't even notice them, and owl delivering a message. And Lavender almost fell off her broom from an oncoming surge of crying. But in the end, as I said, it was a very uneventful ride.  
  
They flew over the sleeping town and to the house. For some reason they knew that was the one. And Hermione had seen a picture of it in a book once and was sure that was it.  
  
They landed in the woods behind the house, praying no one saw. They crept to the edge of the forest and took a good look at the house. The top floor and the front rooms of the main floor of the house were lit up. And from what they could see there was one light on in the basement. They decided that going in threw the basement would be easier. And who had ever heard of someone being held captive in a nice bedroom?  
  
So, completely forgetting they had wands, they pried open a window that was on the other end of the house than the room with the light on. They got inside and looked around. They were in a dark, long, hallway. No lights at all. There were many, many doors all along the hallway. They crept along, keeping in the darkest shadows, until they reached the room with the light on. The door was shut, and you could hear someone stirring inside.  
  
"Alright," Ron whispered to them. "I'm going to barge in there and knock out who-ever is in there. You two follow and cover for me if there's more than one."  
  
"But Ron!" Hemione piped up fearfully. "We can't take on full grown Death Eaters! And- and it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Do you want to save Harry or not?" Ron asked harshly.  
  
Hermione's face fell. "Of coarse. I'm sorry, don't know what got into me."  
  
"Alright then. Ready Lav?" Ron asked, turning to the girl on his left.  
  
She nodded. Then as an after thought said, "I'm going in second." Hermione made no point to argue.  
  
"Alright, on three. One. Two. Three!" And Ron swung the door open to find….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nice short chapter, isn't it? I thought I might get more reviews if I left a cliff-hanger. Guess what he found? (Not that hard to figure out really. lol) But review ok? And you'll know exactly what happens. And this isn't going to end the way you think…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review!!!  
  
Thank you! And have a nice day! ( 


	6. Not as Bad as You Think

Thousand miles  
  
Chapter six  
  
1 By WeasleyLover2  
  
If you want the disclaimer read chapters 1-3. Which you probably already have since it wouldn't make sense if you didn't…  
  
  
  
  
  
Lavender went inside after him. She went in backwards and had his back. There was no one there. She backed up and ran into him. "Ron!" she complained as she turned around.  
  
She saw Harry.  
  
He was still chained to the wall, bleeding and bruised. But he had passed out after the last beating, which took place about twenty minutes before they arrived.  
  
She ran over to him shedding a fresh wave of tears as she ran. "Harry! Harry!" she whispered loudly as she shook him. He didn't wake.  
  
By now Hermione and Ron were at her sides. "Innervate!" Hermione whispered as she did the tricky little spell to revive him. His eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was Lavender's concerned face. He moaned.  
  
"Lav, you've got to get out of here," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Of coarse! But we're not leaving without you!" she replied. Hermione and Ron were now examining the locks and chains.  
  
Harry looked up at them. "It's no use," he told them. "I'm coming to my end, you guys must leave. Now!" he looked right at Lavender when he said the last part.  
  
"Harry-" she began but was cut off by him.  
  
"No. Lavender you have got to listen to me. There is no way we'll get out alive if you stay…"  
  
Lavender shook her head and a few more tears leaked out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "No Harry. We aren't leaving without you. We'll make it out somehow…"  
  
"Lav-" Harry said, almost painfully.  
  
"We'll get you out," she told him. She kissed him and stood up to look at the chains binding him.  
  
"No! Leave me here!" he almost yelled at them.  
  
They looked at him, bewildered. "We aren't leaving without you mate, no way, no how." Ron told him matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry shook his head and groaned.  
  
"You should listen to him," a voice hissed from the door. Just then all of their wands shot out of their hands. Out of the shadows stepped Voldemort, who outstretched his hand and caught them. "He knows of my plan," then he looked at Harry and smiled evilly. "So, they came after all. Now isn't that touching?" he laughed. "Malfoy! Crabbe! Get over here!" he barked down the hallway.  
  
Two pairs of feet came running down the hall. "Yes, Master?" they inquired in unison.  
  
"Take the red-head and the Mudblood to the top tower." Voldemort commanded.  
  
"Yes Master." They replied and dragged a struggling Ron and Hermione out of the room.  
  
"You," he looked at the quivering Lavender who was still by Harry's side. "I'll let you stay here for a bit. Until I find the perfect way to dispose of you." he laughed and left.  
  
She sank down to the floor next to Harry and started to cry silently. Harry tried to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry Lav. I won't let him do anything to hurt you. I've planned to do whatever he says. He'll let you go if I do," Harry knew that this was a lie. He knew that Voldemort would get Harry to do what he wanted then dispose of his beloved friends.  
  
She looked at him. "Harry, we both know that's a lie-"  
  
"Hush. Just pretend it's not. It gives some comfort," Harry told her knowingly.  
  
She leaned against his side and kissed him. He put his chained arm around her and kissed her back. (Ron and Hermione had managed to loosen them a bit.) It felt like the last kiss they would ever share. They pulled away and were left to their own thoughts.  
  
After a few minutes Lavender suddenly got up. She still had tears in her eyes, but now he saw fierce determination in them. "Harry, we are not going to die like this!" she said passionately.  
  
"Lav, there's nothing we can do…"  
  
She glared at him. "Yes, there has to be something…" she started to pace the room. Harry followed her with his eyes. He'd never seen her this passionate before…  
  
*Knock! Knock! * Someone was banging on the door to their cell. Knocking? Harry and Lavender exchanged a look. Then the door opened to reveal a Death Eater. His face was hidden by the dark black hood of his Death Eater robe. But there was something about him that was familiar…  
  
"Malfoy?" Lavender asked as he stepped inside the room and shut the door.  
  
He turned around and took off his hood. "Yes, it's me. Here, put these on." He told them as he threw two dark black Death Eater robes at them. Then, realizing Harry was still chained up he undid the lock and chain with his wand.  
  
Harry went over to Lavender and they both looked at Malfoy like he'd just risen from the dead.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Well-uh," Lavender couldn't find the words.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked him.  
  
Draco smiled. "I'm a spy, just like Professor Snape," he told them proudly.  
  
"A spy?" Lavender repeated.  
  
"Yes, but hush." He told her as he picked the robes up and handed them to them. "Now hurry and put these on!" They put on the robes and dusted themselves off. Draco stood back to see if they'd pass. "Good enough," he said. "Put up your hoods and let's go." All three put on their hoods and left the dungeon. Draco locked the door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy? I decided to make him a good-guy in this story. I'm becoming rather attached to him…lol anyway, read and review please! Luv you all! 


	7. Are They Going to Get Away or Not???

Thousand miles  
  
Chapter seven  
  
1 By WeasleyLover2  
  
If you want the disclaimer read chapters 1-3. Which you probably already have since it wouldn't make sense if you didn't…  
  
  
  
"Ok, we need to go fetch Ron and Hermione," Draco told them in a whisper as they made their way threw the basement, which was now a maze of jail cells and torture chambers. Lavender shuddered at the thought of what some of the torture devises could do.  
  
Eventually they came to a staircase. Draco turned to them. "This is the back staircase, it's not used a lot so we shouldn't come across many people…" and he started to descend. When they reached the top they were greeted with a long, cold, bare corridor. Many doors were here; light and harsh voices were spilling out of many of them. They walked along the corridor, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.  
  
They came to the end of the corridor without seeing anyone. They ended up in what used to be the front room of the Riddle House. It now had a bar along the far wall where drunken Death Eaters sat drinking, laughing, and talking happily. No one noticed three the three 'Death Eaters' that had just walked in. But their luck was about to wear out when someone called out to them.  
  
"Hey! Malfoy! Come over here!" someone at a table called over to them. "And bring your friends too!"  
  
Malfoy groaned. "Try to stay quiet," he whispered to them as they made their way over to the table. "Hey Flint…listen. We're working now, we really need to go…"  
  
"Oh! Come on! One drink won't hurt!" Marcus Flint told them smiling as he pulled out a chair.  
  
Draco growled. "No, maybe later, ok?" and he started to leave.  
  
Flint rolled his eyes at the retreating figures. "Jackass. Always absorbed in his work…"  
  
************  
  
"Ron? Do you think we'll ever—ever get out?" Hermione asked Ron. They were sitting on the cold stone floor of the cell they'd been thrown into. It was extremely dark; the only light came from the crescent moon and the twinkling stars that could be seen threw the very small window that was covered in bars.  
  
Ron looked at her. He wasn't sure what to tell her. The truth hurt and broke his heart. A lie would make things temporarily better, but; well, 'the truth would be better' Ron decided. "Most likely not Mione. But you never know. Harry's gotten us out of jams before…." He trailed off and pulled Hermione close. A few tears slipped down her cheeks and Ron's heart ached for her. They sat like that, in each other's arms, awful thoughts filling their heads. But they were brought back into reality when there was a light *Tap, Tap. * on the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal three Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione were prepared for the worst. So what happened next was a complete surprise…  
  
One of them shut the door and took off his hood. It was Draco.  
  
The other two followed suit and dropped their hoods to reveal Harry and Lavender. Ron and Hermione broke into identical grins and ran to their friends.  
  
"How on earth did you get here?" Hermione asked in amazement after she'd hugged both Lavender and Harry.  
  
"Draco helped us," Lavender told them. Hermione looked over at Draco. He'd been quiet since they'd came in, and looked a little out of place. Hermione went over and gave him a hug too. He was surprised but hugged her back and smiled.  
  
"Alright, listen up. You've got to be very quiet, ok? I'm going to try and get you out…" he thought for a moment then continued. "I could only sneak two of the robes," he gestured towards Harry and Lavender. "So you'll have to double up…but that'll look better cause then you'll look like Crabbe and Goyle…" he paused again. "So, do that now, quickly!"  
  
As if they could read each other's minds Lavender took off her robe and handed it to Ron and Hermione. She then got into Harry's robe and got on his back. Rona and Hermione followed suit. It was a tight fit for all of them, but they really looked like the fat Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy started to chuckle.  
  
He composed himself then said, "Alright, let's go…" his hand was on the doorknob when he stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot…" and he reached into his robe and pulled out four wands.  
  
He handed them their respectable wands and opened the door. "I'll go first, I'll motion for you to follow."  
  
He stepped outside; the coast was clear. He motioned for them to follow him.  
  
They passed the bar again; Flint had left so they weren't disturbed. They went back down the same unpopular staircase that was never used. It was very easy going. Much easier than expected. So easy they were getting very anxious. Every creak, every whisper, every beat of the heart stirred them up. They were constantly looking over their shoulders and all of them were breathing heavy with anticipation. (Ron and Harry were breathing harder than the rest considering the extra weight on their backs…)  
  
"Damnit!" they heard an enraged voice yell. They all froze like deer in headlights. "Where they hell did they go?"  
  
"It's Voldemort," Malfoy whispered to them. "Just follow and don't talk…" and with that he started to hurry down the corridor with them trailing behind.  
  
"What is it my Lord?" Malfoy asked bowing as he came upon the room where the yelling had come from; it was Harry and Lavender's cell.  
  
Voldemort turned to face them. "They're gone!" he yelled in a fury.  
  
"Gone? But how can that be my Lord?" Malfoy asked curiously.  
  
"Inside help," Voldemort snarled, staring Draco down. Draco returned the stare equally and tried to look confused. It apparently threw off Voldemort for the time being because he then said, "I want you three to search down here, while I go check their friends cell. If you find them…kill them at once."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," Draco responded while he bowed. Voldemort swept past him and hurried down the corridor. Once they were sure that he was out of earshot they started talking. "Ok, we've got to do this quickly….Where did you guys come in at?" he asked Ron, Lavender, and Hermione.  
  
"There's a window down the corridor here," Ron motioned further down the hallway.  
  
"Ok, I suggest you by that way then also. I'll stall if anyone comes down. I'm assuming you have brooms?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Alright, then the best of luck to all of you. And please, give this to Dumbledore," he told Hermione as he handed her a letter. "Business," he said simply. "Now hurry up and go!" he started to usher them down the corridor.  
  
But things weren't going to end that easily…  
  
"Who's down here?" a voice shouted down the dark hallway.  
  
"Flint," Malfoy snarled under his breath. "Keep going and don't look back," he whispered to them as he headed back down the corridor the way they'd come. "Malfoy here. What can I do for you Marcus?" he asked coolly.  
  
They four continued down the corridor…if they were caught now it'd be the end of them. Once Voldemort had left they'd discarded their robes. They were now sitting ducks in this place. They arrived at the window. While Ron was getting it open they heard yet another shout:  
  
"There they are!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bwahahahah! I'm leaving you there!! Review and the next chapter'll be out sooner!! I luv you all! And I'll be sure to leave you all notes in my next chapter… 


	8. War

Thousand miles  
  
Chapter eight  
  
1 By WeasleyLover2  
  
If you want the disclaimer read chapters 1-3. Which you probably already have since it wouldn't make sense if you didn't…  
  
  
  
They whipped around. They could barely make out the silhouettes of the two people standing on the other end. It was obviously Flint who'd shouted and now they could hear footsteps pounding on the floors above and coming down the stairs. Flint started running at them.  
  
"Go! Go!" Harry told the others. Hermione scrambled out followed quickly by Ron. Flint was halfway down the corridor, his wand was out and a wicked grin covered his face. "Lavender, go, now." He started to push her out the window. But the window snapped shut; she had just enough time to move back inside. Now they were trapped.  
  
Flint was now almost to them. The two stood there, frightened to wits end. But suddenly there was another figure beside Marcus. It was Malfoy. He had caught up with him and was trying to stall time by making it appear that he wanted to get to them first. He shoved Marcus over, who brought Draco down with him. This bought them time.  
  
"Alohomora!" Lavender whispered as she pointed her wand at the window. It sprang open and they scrambled out, leaving the loud voices, and panic behind them. They started running to the woods.  
  
"Oh god! Thank goodness you're alright!" Hermione sighed as Harry and Lavender appeared at the spot where they'd left the brooms.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Ron hollered at them. They could hear people scrambling all around the woods now. Voices yelling and sparks were everywhere…but no one had seen them yet.  
  
Hermione hopped onto her broom, Ron onto his, Harry got on his and Lavender climbed on behind him. They sprang off into the night, doubts and worries polluting their thoughts.  
  
*************  
  
"Professor Dumbledor!" Hermione gasped as she fell into his office. She was followed by Lavender, Harry, and finally Ron.  
  
Dumbledor didn't look too surprised to see them. "Please, have a seat." He told them and motioned to the four armchairs sitting in front of his desk waiting for them.  
  
They sat down and started to explain.  
  
Hermione didn't forget to give him Draco's letter. When they were through she handed it to him and told him whom it was from. He read it and sighed heavily.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Lavender asked worridly.  
  
"It seems, children, that we are going to war."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
War? Where will this lead our friends? Well, this is the end of this story. Hope you liked it. There will be a sequel, I can promise you that. I'd love to see reviews! Thanks for reading! Later! 


End file.
